First Impressions
by silentfyre
Summary: Based on the episode "Breakdown" A conversation between Logan and Jean shortly after they first meet.


**Based on the episode "Breakdown" I imagined how a conversation between Logan and Jean may go shortly after they met. I wrote this about three years ago and it was the first thing I wrote so it's not that great.**

* * *

Jean was restless that night. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't switch of her mind and get to sleep. Having a telepathic mind made it even harder. Scott laid next to her sleeping like a baby, which is frustrating to see when you can't sleep. Her mind just kept going back to earlier this evening. They had a new guest here at the mansion, well, a new team mate, possibly. She didn't even know anything about him except that his name was Logan. For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head. Probably because the moment she met him, he began flirting with her, and he wasn't subtle about it either. It didn't take him long to piss off her boyfriend, Scott. She didn't like making quick assumptions or first impressions, but he came across as a bit of a womaniser. She didn't want to judge him too quickly but that's the impression she got. He didn't even introduce himself when she met him, just said,

"I hear you read minds"

He asked her if she could help him with his memory problems, if he even had any.

When Jean told him that the professor would be helping him with that, he actually said

"Why has a bald old man in my head, when I can have you"

What kind of sleazy line was that, she thought. Scott spoke to Logan after that. She heard about that conversation, Scott didn't say much about it, but it really angered him, making Scott take an instant dislike to him.

As sleazy as this guy came across, Jean couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention from another man even if she didn't show it. It's not like she didn't get attention from Scott, but they had been together for a while now. Even before her and Scott got together, it took him a while for him to show his feelings for her. They were both quite young and shy near the beginning of there relationship. She felt guilty that she enjoyed the attention which was probably why she couldn't sleep. She decided to get up for a walk round the mansion, the garden, anywhere. She couldn't lie here sleepless any more. She up and dressed, then quietly slipped out of the door. She went downstairs and decided to go outside for some air. It was quite warm at the moment, so Jean enjoyed the cool, midnight breeze. She looked up at the sky, it was a clear night. She enjoyed the silence for a bit and relaxed. Jean nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard a deep voice say

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"You scared the hell out of me Logan" she replied, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" he said.

"Oh . . That's ok" replied Jean.

"So, what's keeping you up?' Logan asked, trying to make some kind of conversation.

She didn't know what to say, as she was pretty much looking at the reason why she couldn't sleep.

"Don't know, sometimes I just can't sleep" she lied.

"Fair enough" he said

"How about you" Jean asked,

"I never sleep too well" he replied.

"Sorry to hear that" she said being polite.

"That's ok, it's not your problem"

There was a long awkward silence as the two strangers couldn't think of what to talk about.

Logan finally broke the silence

"Look, I'm sorry of we got off to a bad start. I didn't mean to come on so strong. Let me introduce myself properly" he said offering his hand. "Names Logan"

"Jean" She replied shaking his hand.

"Look, don't worry about earlier, it's ok"

"Well, I certainly pissed of that boyfriend of yours" he replied.

"Maybe you should start over with him as well" suggested Jean.

Logan sighed, but said "Ok, if it makes you happy"

Jean smiled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Jean was curious and asked,

"Not to be nosey, but what are your mutant powers, if you don't mind me asking?'

Logan looked at her and said,

"I don't mind, but I'm not what you call an 'ordinary' mutant"

"None of us are ordinary" laughed Jean.

Logan chuckled. "Well, that's true"

"Please, do share" she asked.

"You seem to be very interested in me, I have that effect on women" he said cheekily.

"Just making conversation" she replied feeling a bit awkward

Logan started telling her.

"Well, for starters I have, a healing factor"

"Healing factor?" She asked

"Why does everyone always repeat that" he said

"Sorry, go on"

"Basically, whatever happens to me, I heal, pretty much instantly."

"Ok, that's weird"

"You can read what's in my head, and you think _that's_ weird"

Jean just laughed. Logan went on.

"I also have animal like senses, like a super sense of smell and hearing"

"Like a dog, . . sorry that came out wrong" Jean said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I guess I am a bit of a mongrel"

Jean laughed at that comment

"What did you mean earlier. . ."

"What did I mean when?" He replied

"You said you weren't an ordinary mutant"

There was a pause, then he went on

"I don't know when or exactly how it happened. But from my memory flashes, it seems I was experimented on"

"Memory flashes?" she asked confused

"Yeah. Go back 15 or 20 years and its all a blank. But I get these flashbacks, usually in my dreams, well more like nightmares, I won't go into the details. But whatever they did to me, is how I ended up like this"

And with that he held up both his fists and 3 large metal claws retracted from his knuckles on each hand. Jean jumped slightly not knowing really how to react, she hadn't really seen anything like it before.

"My god doesn't that like, hurt?"

"Kinda used to it" he replied.

"I get the impression you don't usually talk about this do you" Jean asked.

"I don't like to burden others with my issues. You just seem like a good listener that's all"

Another awkward silence occurred then all Jean said was

"I'm happy to listen" not even knowing herself if that was genuine or just being polite.

"Anyway I better get back to bed, Scott may wake up and wander where I am"

"Well I hope you can sleep now.. . . and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on about my problems."

"It's ok, really I don't mind. I guess I will see you in the morning"

"Yeah, goodnight."

She started to walk away.

"Jean?" he called.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, for listening"

"Like I said, any time. I'll see you tomorrow Logan"

"See you tomorrow"

"Oh Logan, just another question"

"Ok" he replied

"If you always heal, that means you cant die right, sorry to ask such a blunt question"

"Well I haven't died so far" he replied.

"And if you can't die, do you even age?

"Well if I do it's very slowly" he replied.

"So, how old are you?"

"I have no idea. I could be 50. I could be 150"

"That's crazy" she said.

"Yeah, I know"

"Anyway, goodnight" she said

"Goodnight Jean, and thanks for the talk"

"No problem"

Jean went back upstairs to bed for a restless night. Now she'd spoken to Logan properly, her opinion of him had changed. She was now fascinated with his powers and intrigued by his mysterious past. Maybe she could help him.


End file.
